Soul Dragon
by glbenz01
Summary: the summary is inside... there will be soma and etc. this is a dragon story of course why wouldn't it be.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Long ago dragons ruled the lands in the medieval lands. One day a young shinagami they all called death forced the dragons into hiding. The dragons did as they were told but where angered easily. That when they came up with a perfect plan to leave their caves and kidnapped lord deaths only son. Soon later that night they made a decision to turn him into one of them. Ever since then the dragons had been hiding as mortals or humans to make sure that lord death will never find but that was until a couple of people that worked for lord death found out their secret. but will their be something in their way?

* * *

story may take a while please leave comment if you want me to add anything pacific or else I may screw the story for you :D


	2. spying

Chapter one enjoy

_**Souls pov**_

Every 10,000 year in a dragon's life there is a big meeting for all dragons that are still alive. Within that time line at least more than one dragon has died. The past years 10 dragons where killed. We have to make up for those life's by taking human people that look like one of the dead dragons features and color, but if that dragon had a child the dragons form will disappear. That leaves us with 4 dragon's forms left with us. I was one out of the 4 chosen dragons to find the human for the dead dragon. Witch was hard and really stupid if you ask me. If a dragons dead there dead.

I was searching around death city and didn't find anyone with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. I decided to meet up with everyone in an ally where no one will see us. I stood by the ally way waiting for them. Then I saw them walking this way: Tsubaki, death the kid or kid, Crona. I looked both ways before entering in the ally just to make sure no one was paying attention to us. There was no one staring at us that looked suspicious at least that is what I thought

_**Maka pov**_

I was on the lookout for dragons and of course I got teamed up with my dad the person I hate the most and of course he wasn't doing his job because he was fawning over another girl. "uh dad… what does a dragon look like in human form," he looked at me and smiled.

"Just look for someone out of place or someone who doesn't fit the crowd." I looked around and saw no one out of place every one her usually had blonde, black, or blue hair with dark lifeless eyes. For some reason I am the only one standing out in the crowd. "Let's separate see if we can find anything," that means he found his prey. Such a perv.

I started walking north and found myself in a big crowd. That when I saw it someone by an ally way walking into it he had white hair and a tan no one that I have ever seen in my life. I started walking in that ally way keeping my distance. That when I heard it.

"Any luck you guys, because I found no one," soul (maka doesn't know these people but I am going to put their names on the side so you know who is talking.)

"Crona and kid already found one and yet I still can't find anyone with blue hair still it doesn't seem to be in this part of town, so I am going to head south I will probly find more luck down there," Tsubaki

"Hey soul I know someone you could take," I listened very closely. What do they mean they are going to take someone?

"Y-yeah I-I saw her j-just a m-minute a-ago,"crona

"good who is she," soul

"she is lord death personal assistance daughter… she has the same features and color just like the old dragon she perfect for the dragon." Wait a minute. Did the just saw I was the one. I got to get out of here.

I ran back to the mansion where my dad and lord death where talking to each other. I didn't want to tell them what happened because I was too scared for that they'll go over protective on me and put guards everywhere. The only thing that I can think of is to get some rest I walked back to my room and laid on my bed that was until the windows opened on its own and when I looked at that direction there was a male figure with white spiky hair and red glowing eyes.

_**Soul pov**_

I decided to go to the mansion since I knew if I didn't find her in the city she will be at her home. I looked through every window that is when I found her. I opened the window that's when I saw her looking at me I maid the decision to use my sleep spell that when my eyes start to glow. Slowly I watched her try to stay up but was unsuccessful.


	3. hide out

Chapter 2 hope you enjoy if have any questions please leave a comment sorry it took a while my computer shut down

_**Maka pov.**_

I woke up in a flash when I looked around everything was the same…I turned toward the window and it was closed I looked around to see nothing untouched. I felt normal…. That is what I thought at least though. I looked at my body to see a weird figure on my wrist on the left hand it had a dragons head with green eyes and dirty blonde hair. How did I get this? I decided to forget about that. Normally I am up but today it feels like I drank 6 five hour energy drink. My blood was literately pumping through my whole body. I got dress and realized I was running down the stairs that's when I finally slowed down to a paste I am usually at but got bored after a while and started running again. I skipped breakfast witch I am used to eating a whole not. This isn't myself… I started to over react by running in circles. What happened to me last night was it a dream or real life… my thought where interrupted by my father. "maka you haven't had breakfast are you hungry," I looked at him with worried eyes what do I tell.

"I'm fine papa I'm just tired," my father left me alone in that room. I went upstairs to my room in hope to fall asleep. Just by laying down in my bed I was knocked out as if my mind knew what it wanted.

_**Soul pov.**_

I was going to carry the new dragon back to our hide out but she woke up before I got the chance to as long as she still has that on her wrist it won't be too late. I looked back into her room to find her laydown in her bed and I used my sleeping spell to make sure she was asleep. I finally had a chance to go get her and take her to volcanic cave. From then on it took forever to get there she was heavier than any girl that I picked up.

When I finally reached the destination. When I got there I was greeted by 2 soldiers. One named yuki the other is kyo (I did get it off of fruits basket). They don't usually get along but they are good at fighting off intruders. I finally made it to the end of the cave where we have our sanctuary. That's where we dump the chosen one in the lava but they all have to be awake luckily there is a ditch with a trap door in it with lava under it. I drooped here on the trap door to see other people with scared faces. It had to be done.

_**Maka pov**_

I woke by getting shaked, "10 more minutes." Someone kept on shaking me and I finally woke. I wasn't in my room in fact I wasn't in a bed it looked like a rocky ditch. "Where am I," I looked at all the people around me and I could tell they were scared. There was two females one has very light blonde hair with blue eyes and had short hair the other girl was tall and had long hair a a dark blonde hair color. Then I looked at my other side to see a male with blue hair I was about to look at his eyes but after awhile everything was burning and my vision went blurry


	4. the dream

Chapter 3 hope you enjoy it sorry it took me a while normally I have a lot of free time but this weak has been crazy

_**Maka pov.**_

I woke up in a room that was red and black and had white candles with blue flames. I knew I wasn't in my own bed this wasn't a dream it was a nightmare. I looked around to see if there was a door. And of course there wasn't any at least thought I looked down to see I was sleeping on a door. The door was blue and sticked out from the rest of the room. I opened it up to see a lite blue vortex. I have seen some crazy shit in my life but this one takes the cake. I was then dragged into the portal of doom. I opened my eyes to see that I was seated at a table it seemed to go on for mile with rows of people that seem to stare at me with joyful eyes. I couldn't tell if I was sleeping or I am plain going crazy.

_**Soul pov.**_

I sat down at the table for the celebrations of the newbies. I of course would rather be in my dark room but I can't since some dumbass put the filthy newbie into my room hopefully she get up soon. That when I heard it a crowd of rejoice. She finally woke up I was about to get up and leave to my room till someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see him… my brother, "you do know you have to teach the newbie the way of dragons… right, and that she has to sleep in your room and bla bla blab la etc."

"Yes I know I am just tired I'll take her to my room when the ceremony is all over." I just smiled and he nodded back . I forgot about the rules. Now I will never be left alone and I barely even know this girl.

_**Maka pov**_

Everything felt fell normal yet… not normal it was a nice party but of course it was all a dream but yet it felt like it was real… I get it now it is a dream all I have to do is to go to sleep in this world and I'll be in my bed soon all snug and warm. I was pulled out of my trance when I was grabbed by the arm. It was the strange boy I saw in a ally way. "Come with me I will show you where you will be sleeping." I then realized I was back in that strange room from the beginning.


	5. its real

Chapter 4 hope you enjoy give me suggestion and pointer it will be helpful. Warning hints of lemon

_**Soul pov.**_

"here ar the rules of my room, 1 no farting burping or sneezing, 2 stay on your side of the bed, 3 don't talk to me unless I ask you a question or I say you may , 4"

"wait you're not the boss of me this is my dream and I can control it," I looked at her strait in the face she actually thinks this is a dream. Great now I have to tell her the truth. She dous have a pretty face I can give her that. I am pretty bored. This should be easy as pie.

_**Maka pov**_

He looked at me with an evil look what was he doing… wait what was he thinking. "if this was a dream then anything can happen… like death, blood, and rape." I looked at him wide eyed this wasn't a dream this was in real life and I took it as a joke how did I not see, now I'm going to get rapped or killed or anything. Thought rushed through my head as I fell to my knees in horror "don't interrupt rule number 4 stay out of my room as long as possible, any other questions."I just stared at his deep crimson eyes so scared I didn't know what to do, "good, a trainer will be here tomorrow morning to show you how to use you powers and stuff. I suggest you to go to bed or else you won't have any energy for tomorrow." I saw a bed magically appear at out of now where I laid on the left side very close to the edge.


	6. all alone

Chapter 5 no lemon in the last chapter sorry typo and sorry it took me a while and sorry the last chapter was short but I finally came back with a new chapter and time fly's.

_**Soul pov.**_

It's been a weak since the newcomers and finally I got my own room again but it's not rare anymore. Dragons can .decorate their rooms in their personality but of course someone had to take it ar at least the style. Everything seems to go smoothly. Maka was her name. Stubborn little brat. But for a beginner she is taking this very calm.

_**Maka pov**_

The thought of being a dragon was terrible at first but that's when it hit me I stick around here for a while then when I find out their evil plans then I can report back to lord death hopefully he could fix the damage that they have done to me. We were having a big dragon meeting for all the females but all they discussed where boring things like rules and procedures. I was walking down the hall and there was no one their witch is odd since there was a whole crowd of people but today was not the day. I was then grabbed by my arm that scared me. I looked to see soul my old roommate or a really bad pervert. "I forgot you didn't have a home you… if you hadn't noticed everyone went back to their caves. You can stay here until we find you one until then go back to your room who knows if heis lurking out here," I didn't know what he meant by he but I walked back to my room carefully to make sure no one was their.

_**Time flys aguin**_

I was able to go to sleep till someone came knocking on the door. "Who is it," no one answered i got out of bed and slowly walked toward the door and grabbed the handle. I didn't turn the handle I stood their holding onto the handle. The door opened automatically and a man with a chainsaw and a red demons mask came through the door. I screamed as my life depended on it. My foot then hit something and I tripped and fell I was trying to get away from the beast as I could but stopped as I heard the sound of giggle.

"Oh my god haha you should see your face it is hilarious you know hai wish I brought a camera," I got up from where I was standing with all my force I started to hit him.

"Why the hell did you do that… you scared the shit out of me go figure why everyone else is gone."


	7. not a simple walk

Chapter 6

_**Soul pov.**_

We were looking for a place for her to live by going by some interesting caves and I said, 'so you now know that you aren't dreaming right."

She looked at me for a second and took a deep breathing, "it's hard to take everything at once… ssooo, what are your plans after this."

"After what," I looked at her soul and she was hiding something, "wait a minute… are you asking me on a date?" her eyes went wide by the sound of those words

"Hell no… what is wrong with you I just wanted to start a simple conversation," I laughed at the sound of the word. Her tone was filled with anger.

"I know what you meant, no not really but there is still so much to do, well since you don't really have a dragon family you wouldn't know how busy I am."

"like how busy?" I raised my eyebrow

"well you have a brother that constantly annoys you, a father that expects the best, and a mother that wants you to –"

_**Maka pov**_

Soul stopped walking and talking by a lake. "And evil creatures that want to kill you," I was going to ask him 'like what' but obviously I didn't have to. A snake like creature burst through the water. "You do know how to transform into a dragon right," I nodded my head as started to form into a dragon. Each dragon has their own ability. Mine was to control fire and make lite. In this situation it won't work out to I have to rely on my strength. Soul never told me his ability and from the way his dragon looked I wasn't able to tell what type or abilities he has. Soul transformed into a dragon. He had snow white scale that glistened in the sun and from the looks of it , he looked like his energy was getting drained by the evil creature.

I wanted to get closer but I wasn't able to get closer that almost a football field away. I stepped as close as I can and when I tried to leap and bite it its tail swatted me even further.


	8. kill the beast

Chapter 7 I had some free time today and I was really bored and it took me forever to level up my pokemon to level one hundred so I am going to take a break for a while. Hope you like the story so far

_**Maka pov**_

I saw soul chase after him while the beast was looking at me. Apparently I distracted the beast while he attacked. What fun. I started running back and forth to make sure it had its eyes on me. I then looked at soul, who was in his hunting position. I then ran the opposite direction that soul was in to make sure soul was out of the beast sight. Soul then had his chance and leaped toward the beast and took the biggest bite into its scales. The beast squirmed in the water that wade the whole ground soggy and moist. The beast turned it head to face soul. Soul had his teeth looked in the beast but if the beast move more than he's going to go flying into the sun. While the beast was distracted it was my chance. Since its weak I could use my abilities to kill the beast. I then stood still. I need to absorb as much of the suns energy as I can. I was trying to aim the moving target but it was too hard that's when soul was close to the ground he dugged his nail into the ground to hold the beast. With the beast as still as it can get I put all my energy into my tail where there was a bright lite at the tip of my tail. My tail flew the ball of light like a cannon ball in the air. Like that bright lite shimmered that made it hard to see anything then a strong waft of air pushed me into a rock.

_**Soul pov.**_

I dug my nails into my ground to keep the serpent still. Then I saw make shooting the beast with a big ball of lite. Ounce it hit the beast bright lite and harsh wind made me fly into a tree. I wanted to open my eyes but every time I tried to my eyes closed back up again. I finally flew open my eyes and right in front of me was the serpent staring at me. I couldn't help but scream and started to run to the other side where it's not facing me. I transformed back into my human self and looked at the serpent that was completely still. I then jumped by hand that was put on my shoulder. I turned around to see Makas face her eyes where filled with excitement, "did you see that I did that I killed that ginormous snake."  
"It's a serpent Maka,"

"Who cares. Dude, I killed that thing do you do this all the time?"

"Yeah, happens all the time," it was pretty exiting especially with her around, "it's a dragon's job to kill creatures like those. Just like how wolves have to kill vampires. And how the lord death kills us to lower are population. I looked at maka with concern in her eyes.

"yeah, I was one of lord death assistants,"

"I know but look at you know your almost as tough as… me… well at least during the day."  
Mt. Washington, KY 40047


	9. new home

Chapter 7 the Washington thing on the bottom of the other page I don't know how that got there honest and I looked back at the draft and it wasn't there so I am still so confused on how that happened anyway I've been in anime fever since the beginning of the new you're so I am looking for a funny show but don't want it to show any body parts im not in the mode for that it could be like soul eater pervert but that is the limit. And I am not saying o don't want shows above that any way enjoy the story please leave reply's and thank you

_**Maka pov**_

We started walking and looking at the caves but so far I would rather live in my house. We were walking when it started to rain I looked up to only be hit by a raindrop on my nose. "I think we need to take shelter," soul nodded as we started running to the nearest cave. We stood at the edge hoping the rain will die out but that didn't work it poured even harder.

"This looks like a good cave its big and warm… and… big?" I look at him and just stare im thinking 'really'. "you do have the power to magically make items right?"

"No… not that I no ova," I looked at his hand. It started glowing different colors of the rainbow. But the lite stopped and in his hand was a rose. He gave it to me.

"It's easy I'll show you." I gave a faint smile. He is actually being nice to me!

_**Soul pov.**_

"Now what you got to do is imagine that certain object like a wall or something… and think of only that object," I saw her nod at me and head to the nearest cave wall and touch it, "so this is the cave you want to make your home in?"

"Yes after all it's big and warm… and big." We both laughed in unition. When we stopped she looked back at the cave wall and she squinted her eyes. Then I saw the wall turn all flash until it disappeared. I looked to see a black checkered wall .

"good job, but uh.. I think you stole someone else's idea."


	10. new guest

Chapter 9 in the last chapter I forgot to put the 8 but it said chapter 7 again. And also I was hoping to post my other chapter sooner but it wouldn't let me and that's why I was so late and soul eater fan that sent me a message telling me to not quit my story. Trust me I won't stop till the story is finished and if you are wondering how they make their homes in their caves if you have seen adventure time its like Marceline house in that cave but with a soul eater style

_**Maka pov**_

I was finally finished with my home. Soul helped me out with some minor thing but after a while I started to get tired. Little things can drain your energy. "So you can come visit me any time you want IF you have any questions. Also some of my friends live in this area. You can also see them if you have any questions to. I should be heading home." I nodded but when he opened the door it was completely dark

"Do you want me to stay here for the night… and if I do I am aloud to invite friend's right~,"

_**Soul pov.**_

She looked at me with a concerned look on her face. "Depending… who,"

"My friend Tsubaki, she's also is watching over a newbie, she's really nice and sweet,"

"… Fine,"

_**A phone call later**_

'knock' "that might be her," I walked toward the door and opened. When I was about to greet them I was interrupted.

"ITS ME THE MOST POWERFUL GOD DRAGON IN THE WORLD,"

"Sorry soul, I buti hope its-,"

"it's alright with me… but this isn't my home and I don't think the person who lives here is going to like a rampage bull on the loose,"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BULL I AM A DRAGON THAT WILL OVERCOME GOD HIMSELF!

A/N hey still want suggestions on different anime. roro213421 thanks for suggestion, ill try to find it on youtube because I didn't see it on Netflix unless I typed it wrong


	11. maka chop

Chapter 10th chapter sorry it took a while its been hard trying to do work and babysit etc. but I want to watch this anime blood for a while can someone give me a quick description

_**Maka pov**_

"Are you series," I looked at soul as the monkey boy was swinging on the chandelier.

"to be honest … I wasn't expecting him to come… but hey if he breaks something you can just fix it." my nose was puffing out smoke I then turned around and counted to 10.

I lostmy train of thought when I heard someone scream, "IT IS I THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK*STAR, AND I WILL SURPASS GOD!"

"MAKA-CHOP" I hit the spoiled brat with the closest book that I could grab.

_**Soul pov.**_

"Hey you know what know since we are getting so close together why don't we have something to eat," I poked maka to make sure she wasn't going to hit anyone else. "This is tsubaki," maka reached out her hand and shook tsubakis

"It's nice to meet you tsubaki,"

"It's nice to meet you to maka," we all then left to start o conversation in the living room. It was a regular conversation till tsubaki asked a question. "so have you guys went on any mission yet?"

"Mission?"

"it's where you pick a job at the big house or what some people like to call it dragon school its were you get a job to kill either a bad guy or an evil mystical creature," I saw maka look around and think about this mission thing.

"maybe… ill look at the missions,"

"that's nice hey maybe all of us could do a mission together that way it would be more fun."

"AND WITH I THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK*STAR WE WOLNT FAIL THIS MISSION,"

"MAKA,"

"shit,"

"CHOP!"


	12. big house

Chapter 11th I am looking at the traffic chart and I noticed on Monday it was low then it got really high on wed "hump day" then it went back down again 'sob' any way please review, I might post one mlk jr. day

_**Maka pov**_

I used the directions that tsubaki gave. I started walking through the forest. Then I had to past the river, then go through the forest of wolves and it I should be there in no time flat. I finally made to the river I took a rest and didn't realize it was a long walk. I looked around to realize this was the place that me and soul got attacked by that weird creature…..what did he called it… oh yeah a serpent, why would creature want to kill dragons I mean what did we do to them. I went back on track and stated walking through wolf forest. I stopped when I noticed a tall building … I couldn't help but stare at the large building it almost looked like it touched the moon.

_**Soul pov.**_

Me, tsubaki, and black*star where waiting for maka in front of the mission board." When is she going to be her she can't let her god stay here waiting."

"Just be patient black*star maybe she just left a little late that must be it," we stood there waiting until we finally noticed maka, "its good to see you again maka,"

"Do you know how big this place is,"

"YEAH I KNOW RIGHT BUT IT ISNT AS BIG AS ME,"

"Yeah sure," I noticed maka rolling her eyes at black*stars last comment .

We then stared at the missions while tsubaki was pointing out suggestions.

"How about this one,"

"NOPE"

"This one,"

"NOPE,"

"OK this one,"

"Nope,"

I looked at the board and noticed one for all of us to do (a/n you will know the mission later,)and finally we all came to an agreement


	13. are we their yet

Chapter 12 nothing to say A/N WTD means what they did

_**Mission**_

Creature: witch

Names: arachne, and medusa

WTD: poisoned citizens, burned down flammable factory's, and stole children

_**Maka pov**_

I looked over the mission. It was an hour long trip but with all of us together as a group it shouldn't be too hard, the hard part was getting there, "are we there yet," I was just about to scream.

"NO, for the 100th time we haven't even left,"

_**Soul pov.**_

TIME PASSES YAY

We finally made it to a destination, we weren't aloud into city so the best way that we killed them was a sneak attack while they are sleeping or least expect, but before we do that we have to find a place for us to stay witch is mainly outside in tents since no mortal excepted dragons but a few. We were setting up are camp while there was still lite out "hey, maka its best if you absorb enough energy before it becomes dark,"

"I already absorbed enough energy while black*star 'stare at black*star while giving in evil glare' and us where on are way here." I shrugged my shoulder as I set up the tent, that was until I heard a loud rustle in the bushes behind me


	14. unexpected guess

Chapter 13 I love anime I dislike shadowacs because he said he disliked soul eater because its annoying and watching blood

_**Maka pov**_

I looked towards the noise to see what was there. It went silent for a while. I looked at everyone to see what it was,"you guys are doing it wrong you must walk perfectly symmetrically to the camp sight," where their other people here.

"Uh guys we have company," soul said as he finally fixed the tent. I then looked to see a boy with 3 stripes on one side of his head going horizontal. And two female ones taller and has a darker shade of blonde and the smaller one has a lighter shade of blonde but they look so familiar like a place or something.

_**Soul pov.**_

I watched as death the kid , patty and Liz walk into the camp sight, "did you guys get the same mission," he looked at us as if he was confused and to be honest we all where.

"we must've accidently gotten the same mission," they both swapped papers that had are missions on it. They looked at each other again, "I don't understand I didn't see another one up their so how did we get the same missions."

"maybe I got it before you Iand didn't relize their was another one,"

"LETS JUST HURRY UP WITHTHIS MISSION I DON'T GIVE A SHIT-"

"MAKA CHOP


End file.
